The Lucious Show
by SirLuciousWolf
Summary: It's a adventure show starring some of my favorite Pokemon and I invite you to be a part of the audience in this somewhat humorous but overall questioning thiller. Chap. 6 up Review! Need more please!
1. Chapter 1: The Summoning

**Well, here it is your one and quite only test show to see if I got what it takes to make this show a friend told me of.**

**Uxie: You still haven't told me who's going to gaurd the lakes!**

**LXTR: Look I'll tell you when we start the show so SHUT UP!**

**Uxie:...**

**LXTR: Alright you guys! Stay the line.**

**All: Lucious does not own Pokemon including the lake trio or any other. (Disclaimer)**

**LXTR: Well technically...**

**(Shows DS to trio)**

**Lake Trio: WHAT!**

**LXTR: You see it.**

**Lake Trio:...**

**LXTR: Well...on to the show!**

**Uxie: Wait...How come I have the lowest EXP?**

_**The Lucious Show, chapter 1: The Summoning**_

_Today was good day as summer, as always, gave people the chance to see the greatest show on T.V., The Lucious Show, or LTV as people would call it, that show every week on days every summer. Today was the 5th season of it and more viewers were waiting graciously to see what Lu had in his bag of tricks in the seats of the theater._

Lu: Helllllllllllooo! people of Shinnoh. Are you feeling great tonight?

Audience: YES!

Lu: Too bad, because I'm about make it better than it ever was before.

Audience: YEAHHH!

Lu: Ha ha, now before we start let's take a little respect to my little old grandmother.

Audience: *bows in respect*

Lu: Because she hitting it big in at the casino and going for gold!

Audience: Wo Hu!

Lu: And now to start let me show you what Pokemon we're having for today!

*Takes out a bag with a pokemon symbol in it*

Lu: I like you to meet...*rustles through bag* the Lake Trio!

Audience: *claps and wows* Yeah!

( Waking up from their "sleep", the trio find themselves in a light-filled room full of people and a suited man in front of them)

Azelf: *lifts in the air struggling* Wha...what just happen?

Mesiprit: Yeah, I feel like I've been through an airless hallway.

Uxie: I believe this guy is the culprit.

( They stare the audience whom were clapping and wowing over them. They then stare into their "host" as he smiles with a small wand in his hand)

Lu: Well my new friends, it seems that we got off on the wrong foot.

Azelf: *angerily* No duh! Did you just kidnapped us?

Mesiprit: Yeah! you said you're a fair battler!

Uxie: It seems he isn't.

Lu: Look look now let's not go crazy now.

Lake Trio: WE SHALL PUNISH YO...

( Just before he was toasted, He flicks his "wand" causing a huge bubble to appear in front of them resulting in an instant pause.)

Lu: *Sighs* well that was close. Seems I didn't let them get their so-called "beauty" sleep.

Audience: *Laughs*

Lu: *looking at the trio* And now to really start the show!

( Using his wand, he somehow transport them to another area in which they suddenly appear in a flat-screen T.V.)

Lu: Now that I finally put them in there area. Let's start this puzzle.

Audience: *claps*

( Meanwhile, the trio are put into a maze-like room)

Azelf: Wha...WHAT! Okay now I'm mad!

Mesiprit: I don't know who this mad man think he is but when I get out of here...

Uxie: There's a T.V. in front of us.

Azelf: Huh? Hey there is.

Mesipirt: I wonder if it works.

( Just when the Being of Emotion was about to mentally turn on the set, it automaticully turns on much the trio's surprise.)

Lu: Hello my little slaves. *laughs eviliy*

Mesiprit: Lucious! What kind of game is this?

Lu: Oh no this is no game. I believe your sadly mistaken.

Azelf: *Confusingly* This isn't?

Uxie: Then, what is it then?

Lu: *Still grining* It a show!

Mesipirt: A show? Hey I didn't sign up for no show!

Azelf: You said you were going to challenge us then let us go.

Lu: Well, seems I lied didn't it.

Uxie: I knew we shouldn't have trust him.

Lu: But fortunately for me, You did.

Azelf: What do you plan to do to us?

Lu: Well I'm going to put you in a rather series of skecthes and adventures that not only feature you but others as well. You be sent to a series of labrintyhs and other fun riddles that even Uxie can't solve.

Uxie: There's nothing in this world I already know about.

Lu: *grins* We'll see. Have fun!

( From there the TV shuts off showing only the attention of a portal appearing before them)

Azelf: I refuse to go there.

Mesiprit: Me nither! I refuse to play his games.

Uxie: I know it sounds crazy but we're have to do it.

Azelf: Uxie! Have you lost your mind!

Mesiprit: Yeah this guy is a psycho.

Uxie: Hear me out. If we manage to play his "games" we'll eventually find a way to out this dump.

Azelf: *grins* You know...that just might work.

Mesiprit: Well what are we waiting for. Let's go.

( They stare into the portal that appears clear and white before them. They slowly flow,or hover if that's what you call it, in to the portal with only hopes of escaping)

_( Meanwhile, back at the studio)_

Man in a big suit: Heh heh! three cheers for Lu's 5th season special.

Lu: Oh it was nothing.

Big suited man: But...it was! I still don't know how you manage to capture those three.

Lu: *waves white wand* Oh I have my ways.

BSM: Well...as long as we getting ratings from viewers, I don't care ha ha ha! *drinks wine*

Lu: Good to know *grins while drinking wine*

**Well there you have it, again. I hope you like this cause their's more to come soon next week! Review!**

**LXTR: That was nice wasn't it?**

**Uxie: You suck.**

**LXTR: So's your mother.**

**Uxie: WHAT!**

**LXTR: Nothing! Nothing! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Maze

**Flashback: **_**It all started when a game show host named Lucious um...well Lu. Who in the the midst of pleasing his audience captured three legendaries known around as the lake trio: Mesprit, Azelf, and Uxie. Sooner nor later they are taken into maze area and BLAH BLAH BLAH! Let's get this show on the roll!**_

**Uxie: You'll never get away with this!**

**Lu: We'll see two-tails. Now let's do the line.**

**All: (Disclaimer) LXTR do not own Pokemon or any of the characters**

**Lu: except in the game.**

**Uxie: You know that only just game copies and not the real thing.**

**Lu: Hmm your right.**

**( Throws Pokeballs)**

**Trio: NOOOOOOOOOOO! *zap***

**Lu: Enjoy!**

After a while of waiting the trio found themselves inside a power portal which was likely the same power that trap them before by the that crazed "host" that brought them there in the first place. The portal reappeared and soon blasted them out of that horrid whirlpool only to land in a more torturous place.

( All three fell into the floor)

Azelf: Ugh *rubs head* my head.

Mespirt: Ohh, my back.

Uxie: That...was mess up.

Azelf: Well, where are we?

Mespirt: I'm not sure. It's kind of dark to see.

Uxie: *floats around* fells like we're surrounded by walls.

Azelf: W-w-w-walls?

Mespirt: Can someone give me an explanation?

As soon as it said that, a big sliver plasma T.V. appear almost out of nowhere in a ghost-like form. The static-filled telly soon cleared to reveal the one and only person to cause this.

Lu: ( from the screen) Hiya loyal servants!

Mesprit: Where did you take us you creep?

Lu: Yoah now let's not spoil just yet I have to inform the audience of your arrival.

Azelf: What! No you shall tell us now!

Uxie: Or at least give a little light to see this dump.

_Back in the stage_

Lu: When you're trap what is the one thing you think about.

The audience begin thinking and shouting various words until that all appear to an decision: Freedom.

Lu: Right you are and in order to gain that freedom you have go through a mile of a maze.

_Back in the maze area_

Lu: ( From the t.v. screen) So trio see how well when getting through... this maze.

Suddenly, lights appear across the area cause great view of this "maze" which they turned out to be in the middle of. It was white, board, and overall twisted which to much of there surprise was.

Azelf: Is this your best?

Mesprit: Yeah, this is a pure waste.

Uxie: I should expect something from it idiot human.

Lu: ( From the T.V.) All I need the group to do is get past this maze and they are *snickers* home free. ( Looking at the trio) So your up to the challenge?

Mesprit: We're lake gaurdians! We can handle anything besides...we can float.

Azelf: Yeah, we don't have to do this game!

Uxie: Such a waste.

At that the trio began to float up in the air gathering enough energy to speed out there. But...before they could say " Sayonara!", the trio soon find themselves upon a tight bubble around each of them. Thus, stopping them in there tracks.

Lu: Ha ha ha, you think I can just let you " float away" without doing the maze first right?

The trio tried to speak, or in Mesprit's case cruse, to the craze host but the bubble was appartently air tight.

Lu: ( Turning to the audience) So sorry people, just a minor misunderstanding.

Audience: *claps and lols*

Lu: ( Turning to the trio from the t.v. screen) Well it seems that I have a problem here well I can always fix that.

With that the trio tried there best but before they use the psyhic powers, they immediately fell to the floor. The bubble pops and three crashed.

Mesprit: ( Crashing) Ow! Darn it! That hurt!

Azelf: Ow! This is why I like floating. Uxie, you alright?

Uxie: I'm fine...just need to get my *slips* Ow!

Lu: What do you know, they DO have a sense of humor.

_Back in the stage_

Audience: *lols*

Lu: Now let's watch the pain!

_Back in the maze area_

Azelf: Now I'm about to burst as soon as I...as I...hey I-I can't lift.

Mesprit:( tries to fly) Hey! I can't either.

Uxie: No luck here! It's like we've been banished from the air.

Azelf: How could this have...Lucious!

Mesprit: He must of somehow use some...magic-like energy on us.

Uxie: Probably or ( looks at the screen).

Mesprit: Now what we do?

Uxie: Like I suggested, we should try and play his game in order to find his secret.

Azelf: It's well-worth a shot.

Mesprit: Whatever it takes to leave let's go.

At that, the trio left to the first section of the wall. Doom to walk, the audience watching were on spleens of laughter as the trio suffered from there inabiliy to walk well after years of " floating" in air. All but Uxie were getting a little use to it ( Uxie: HATING THIS) and almost nearly found there way out ( Lu: Little do they know there also " traps" set for them). Attacked, they manage to survive using there powers to take down these traps consisting of just either Zangooses or flock of Spearows waving against them only to get push away. Either way, it wasn't helping in leaving this strange puzzle that even got Uxie, the most peaceful of the group, complaining.

Uxie: Ugh, this stupid puzzle is making my head blow.

Mesprit: *huff* Stop your complaining, you need to *huff* *huff* aw this SUCKS!

Azelf: I know this area as already been in our presence once before.

Uxie: We...been going around in circles!

Mesprit: Apparently, let's turn back.

They turned back only find another wall.

Azelf: Wha..l-let's turn the other way.

They turned to find yet another wall.

Uxie: Wow really? Okay...the other way.

Again another wall.

Trio: WHAT IN...

Before they could proceed to their anger, the fimilar plasma screen began to appear in front screening out the one and only.

Lu: ( from screen) Hey looks like you found my walls of doom * laughs*.

Mesprit: Walls! You didn't say anything about walls!

Azelf: Yeah, you said we have to go through a maze.

Uxie: Humans, there such natural liars.

Flicking on his "wand" he began drawing closer as the audience could only watch.

Lu: Huh, Looks like someone didn't read the brochure. *laughs*

Uxie: Tell us how to get out of here. * eyes heating up dispite it being closed O_o*

Lu: Okay okay! Sheesh. Just know that in order to leave you have to see the abrasct "things" to do it. * laughs*

Those were the last words of ol' Lucious before laughing evilly and closing the screen t.v. causing it to disappear out of nowhere leaving the three to figure for themselves.

Azelf: Abstract things, absrtact things what does that even mean?

Mesprit: I think it has something to do with seeing something that's not there.

Azelf: I don't know but what I do know is that I WANT OUT!

Mesprit: Maybe if we try and break through this steel wall we can find this.

And thus without hesitation they began using everything they could to break this wall of steel that was breaking the two of the trio more than the wall itself. Without noticing, well except Uxie, the audience were laughing with utter pleasure at the sight of the trio's hopelessness and Mesprit and Azelf's sad attempt at breaking out ( Both: HATING THIS!). Uxie, being the wise one as always, stood thinking as his began wondering of Lu's words of "abrasct things" that circled his brains but on the physical slide, the other two were busy in ther moment " breaking out". Without warning Uxie soon had the idea and immediately said in his "fashion".

Uxie: SLIENCE! PLEASE!

The three stop dead in their tracks as Azelf was an inch close to being a Pokemon boulder by Mespirt.

Uxie: Now listen...do you hear it?

Azelf: Hear what?

Mesprit: Yeah I don't hear...

Paying attention, they suddenly notice the sounds of screaming and laughther that almost could be heard straight to them.

Uxie: See what's happening? This is what they want. This is what Lu wants and you guys are just feeding in to his game, I mean don't you see? We're entertainment.

Azelf: I never thought of it that way.

Mesprit: Me neither. Guess I was being...emotional.

Uxie: Well you are the Being of Emotion of course.

The three laugh at their foolishness finally figuring it out.

Azelf: So, Being of Knowledge, how do we get out of this?

Uxie: He said something about abstract "things". I guess it involves finding something invisible or unseen...as if abstract.

Azelf: Great idea Uxie!

Mesprit: Yeah your the best.

Uxie: It's nothing, now let's leave this "walls of doom" thing.

The trio, thanks to Uxie, finally found their way out by screaching the whole nine for the invisible thing needed to leave this tortue room. After what seemed an hour, they finally used their psyhics to find it and thus did in a form of a zipper. They looked, only to realized that they had to find the opener. Suddenly, a known portal appear just as they mentally opened the zipper. It aura sprouting with white energy of freedom.

Uxie: There it is.

Azelf: Finally! Wait til I get my hands on him...Lucious.

Mesprit: I want him first.

The two left firmly, leaving their thoughts of killing Lucious with it. Uxie only looked up in wonder: _How? How could this guy do this? _As soon as he said this, he walk away to the next area.

_Back in the stage_

Lucious look on as he grew disappointed but glad that he was able to use his other " weapons" of torture upon his plan of show rating. The audience clapped at the amazement to their escape but Lucious wasn't finish with them. Especially that of Uxie.

Lu: (thinking) _Those little trewps are becoming a pain. Aw, it doesn't matter I have other things to tak care of them. _He flicked his wand in laugther. Soon the crowd leveled down leaving Lu to speak up.

Lu: Well it seems our group here has survived round one. But tune in after the commercial, we'll see if they survived round two.

Audience: Oooooo!

Lu: _This time it's on_

**Well that ends this stage. Tune in next time for **_**The Lucious Show!**_

**Uxie: Your a cheater**

**Me: Hey I'm not the one with the psyhic powers * waves mockingly***

**Azelf: Yeah, but we were born with this.**

**Mesprit: Yeah, so give it back.**

**Me: Seems you've forgotten I still own you. * turns on electric rod***

**Trio: Noooooooo! *zaps***

**Read&Review! Paid for by the Lucious Studios and Fanfiction.**


	3. Chapter 3: Hanging in Chains

**Flashback: **_**Upon becoming "entertainment" for the Lucious Show, the trio were surfaced to a maze which fortunately for the fans made only the biggest problems of their life through tough confusion and more. Thanks to Mr. Brainy, that is Uxie, they finally left the maze through a portal and yadda yadda let's just go.**_

**Mesprit: What your going to do to us now?**

**Uxie: Haven't you "played" with us enough?**

**Lu: Don't worry, I'm not through just yet.**

**Azelf: Oh boy**

**Lu: Let's do the line.**

**All: ( Disclaimer) LXTR doesn't own Pokemon. Hear us? NOT own!**

**Lu: Let the game begin.**

**Trio: *gulps***

_**The Lucious Show part 3: Swinging in Chains**_

After what seemed a long hour of commericals, the audience as well as the viewers, were happy to see their suited friend of a host back on the stage. He had a grin on his face as he always had and flicked up and down on his black/white wand which seemed to be a rather lovable possesions of his. Either way, it didn't really matter to the people as long they got what he showed on his fancy screen they were all right for the most.

Lu: Annnnnd welcome back!

*Audience claps and cheered*

Lu: As you'd might of seen earlier, the trio were first put an a maze that over all things got the whole crowd busting. Especially without the ability to um *coughs* float.

*laughs from the crowd*

Lu: But now Mr. Smarty-pants, also known as Uxie, have finally found a way out they think there coming over to kill me.

*audience ooohs*

Lu: But but, that's not going to happen. You see, they don't know that their so-called portal to " freedom" is actually a set-up trap for the next course. Clever, is it not?

The audience begain looking at each as they were amazed by this "portal trap" Lucious went far to put up. It was more amazing that he was able to keep the trio for this long and honestly, they were expecting a destructive revenge by the legendaries. But so far...not yet.

Lu: And now that we got that out of the way, let's see how our " victims" are reponsing.

The audience clapped once more as the ghostly t.v. reappeared in front of them channeling out the picture to see a full HD view of the trio in their next odessey.

_On to the chamber area ( Yeah a chambered area)_

Mesprit: Oooooh, uh w-where am I?

Azelf: ooooh, I...I don't know *clears head* shouldn't we be free by now.

Uxie: I see chains.

Mesprit: You see...WHAT!

Uxie begins moving only to make a rattling sound that could only be made by chains. Mesprit, being the first awake, notice the deadly wraps inside from their hands to what appear a box. Azelf then notice their hands were boxed behind their backs and all together were tied to what appeared to be in a ceiling lock which luckiliy, if you can call it that, kept them suspensed in the air.

Azelf: Wha...what the fuzz is this?

Mesprit: We appear to be chained to the air.

Uxie: You mean _tied_ to the air.

They then noticed that after looking outside the area they were surrounded by what seemed to be rocks and stone. The area was filled with it in everyway except the glass ceiling which carried the locks that held the trio to the slivery box hanging.

Azelf: We've got to find a way out of here.

Mesprit: I could if I could move any part of body including my arms and half of my body.

Uxie: Got me there too. I can't seem to break free and thanks to Lu's magic we can hardly use psyhic.

Azelf: Hating this.

Mesprit: Dido.

Uxie: Hopefully that host can...

Before Uxie could say more the fimilar screen vision appear in it's ghostly form as usual with the large t.v. clearing in to show the one and only Lucious himself.

Lu: Well, it seems that little maze wasn't enough for you three huh? *grins*

Azelf: What's going on now Lu? Where are we you scum?

Lu: That last puzzle you all been through was just a little play-play for the audience but now it's time to really show the people your true skills...without the use of powers of course.

Mesprit: Do you know of what going to happen to you when we get out of this? I mean...have you truly lost it?

Lu: Have I? If I had to answer it would be yes but that's not the point of this game. You should worry more about yourselves unless you wouldn't mind a 30 ft fall.

Azelf: What? *looks down* crap.

The other two as well began looking among their soon to be or if so doom fall which was menacing dark and hard to see. According to Lucious, it was 30 ft but no one could really tell from the darkness below but either way no one not even Lu wants to really know.

Mesprit: How long are we going to be here?

Azelf: You can't just keep us up here forever!

Uxie: I bet there's something we can do.

Lu: First to Mesprit, I'll keep you here until the game here ends, second to Azelf, Yes I can and I will *laughs*, and last to Uxie, yes there is a catch to this puzzle and it will take the power of you three to solve it.

Uxie: hmmm, what do mean?

Lu: I mean I'll take the powers of three to solve this odessey of death. That, and this key hanging here *shows off dark grey-colored key*.

Azelf: Is that...?

Lu: Yes it is blue head, and in order to find this you have to work together find this key which is hidden somewhere amongst these rock cliffs. Hope you find it! Ha ha ha!

After that, he left with the amusing laughter that soon attracted the noise of the audience as well the crew themsleves. Somehow, Someway he seems to have a certain power that was causing immediate control to the group as well as power himself which has secretly baffled Uxie.

Mesprit: Well?

Azelf: What I'm looking.

Uxie: the key is the same as these rocks how can we be sure which one is which.

Azelf: You got a point there. So, how will we know?

Mesprit: Guess we'll have to swing to different directions in order to figure it out.

Azelf: I agree. You too Uxie.

Uxie: I'm not sure but...it's worth a shot.

Azelf: Okay we all agree let's do it.

And so the trio went on through as they swung left and right using only the combined strengths to push the swinging box chained to the trio to find the dangling keys. Each, with the use of their mouths, picked up a key and tried to open the lock with a keyhole within the top of the box which was fortunate within reach. Because their psychic energy was surpress, they had to combine their aura to produce enough to move the key to the keyhole atop of the box mentally. The problem with it was that they where unable to do it without facing pain from the width of psyhic energy they had against but they would all thinking of one thing: Freedom. They continued until they were sure that they found just about every key that stood hanging from the rock cliffs.

Mesprit: *huffs* I...don't...know how long I-I can do this.

Azelf: *huffs* Me...n-neither.

Uxie: I...trying to figure this out.

Uxie looked around as relied on sense to conviently help him find the right key. Using combined energy of Mesprit and Azelf, Uxie tried his best but appartently no dice.

Mesprit: I can't believe...*huffs* we're going to die like this.

Azelf: No...we're not going like this! I refuse to accept this.

Uxie: Me neither. We have to keep going no matter what it takes.

Azelf: Uxie's right we're not going out like this cause of some stupid game Lucious like to play and I see him I make sure suffer the highest possible.

Mesprit: I-I argee let's do this.

Within seconds the trio were recharged and reenergized. They immediately began looking until they saw a key that stood almost out from the others.

Azelf: Hey look! There a cream-colored key. *nods head towards area of key*.

Mesprit: Uh um there it is!

Uxie: I sense it too.

Until then all three were looking boldly at the creamy-colored key that they needed so much to get out of their fiasco. The only problem was it was so deep below it was almost a mile reach it but nevertheless, it would take more than far-to-reach keys in order to stop them.

_Back at the stage_

Lucious watched as his Cheshire smile grew for he finally realized their discovery. _Those little twerps finally done it huh? Bout time. Now let's see if they could take it_.

He looked from the screen at their work only to see them taking deep breaths in order prepare for the worst.

The audience looked eagerly as well as they were about to witness the true power of the lake trio.

_Back in the chamber area_

Azelf: Alright...one.

Mesprit: Two.

Uxie: Three!

They completely pulled their efforts into transfering the energies they had left. The key was slowly as if being pulled by a very slow snail. But, nevertheless it was working and the audience itself including the likes of Lucious were amazed by their actions cause even with their half of their power supressed they still were getting the job done. After what seemed an hour of pain and energy, that finally managed the creamed key, which now appeared to be golden, to the top of the box-chained hanger. They took a deep rest before finally using what they had left of their power to unlock the key flawlessly. Little did they know that was just the beginnig.

Azelf: Annnnd open!

Mesprit: Finally.

Uxie: Alright!

The gang locks were free from closure and the chained box that held them were opened freeing them from their locked torture.

Azelf: Yes YES! I'm free! *floats among the air*. Hey! I can hover again.

Mesprit: Yes! I can too. You Uxie.

Uxie: *flying up and down* Yes I'm simply levitating.

As soon as there were free, the ghost screen appeared once more in front and before the trio. The one and only Lucious appeared in the mist.

Lu: Well, that was fun and heartwarming wasn't it people.

Audience: AWWW!

Lu: And now since we got that out of the way we can...

Azelf: NO nononono! I'm through with your games Lu!

Uxie: The little take on "games" are going too far.

Mesprit: Besides...we can hover.

Lu: *laughs* Hey, remember your still in my game and what I say goes. I even gave back your full power right?

Azelf: That's great now we can kill you.

Mesprit: And with our powers we can.

Uxie: What you got now? Huh?

Lu: This.

Out of nowhere, he pulls out a large remote which was black and had big red button that had the label _Press Me_ in it.

Azelf: W-what's that?

Lu: Oh I don't know just a little...GRAVITY!

Trio: O_o

The button was pressed and all of a sudden, the trio fell to the floor with no control of their moment what so ever. The trio out of excitement fell to the floor within the darkness with nothing of what's going to happen now.

Lu: *laughs evilly* I love doing that.

**Ah! Now wasn't that good?**

**Uxie: Good? You send us crashing!**

**Azelf: What your going to do to us now?**

**Lu: O, you'll see...til the next chapter.**

**Mesprit: No...you tell me NOW! *chase towards Lucious***

**Lu: *sighs* Gengars seized them.**

***A group of Gengars carry the group away while Lu sits and laughs at them***

***wipes tears* Read and Review! Cause I like them.**


	4. Chapter 4: Something's wrong with Luie

**Flashback:**_**When we last met our trio, Azelf, Mesprit, and Uxie were stuck in a rather inconvient box which they were chained too and in order to get out they had to use their head-straining powers in order to get out of their situation through keys. After finding the one " special" key ( which was really just chest-box opener), they finally themselves from that torture only to find themselves once again under Lucious's might as sends them falling to their...doom? I guess. Let's get to us.**_

**Azelf: I don't know if I can take much more of your insanity.**

**Mesprit: Is there any way you could be...nice?**

**Uxie: Or more...let us go.**

**Lu: First, yes blue-headed pixie, I think you can, Second, For this segment? Ha ha NO! And Uxie...well I don't know.**

**Azelf: Argh! This is stupid!**

**Lu: No, not making a disclaimer is. Now do it peeps!**

**All: (Disclaimer) LXTR doesn't own Pokemon. * boringly* It belongs to their owners respectively.**

**Lu: See? I was nice enough to do that huh Mesprit?**

**Mesprit: *grumbles* I guess.**

**Lu: Well then *straightens shirt* moving on!**

_**The Lucious Show chp 4: Something's Goldeen About Lu**_

After what seemed forever upon their undying chamber, the trio finally made it out of the area in harmless but annoying unchain style. The trio then discover their powers that were brought back to them. Litlle did the three knew, this was only yet another set-up by the great Lucious who, with puzzle and games, tries to entertain the audience who wasn't stopped laughing since their fall. Speaking of falling, the three were immediately since down hill on a low, very low abyss to which...right now there still falling.

Azelf: WHY ARE WE STILL FALLING!

Mesprit: I...DON'T...KNOOOOW!

Uxie: I'M...STARTING...TO FAINT.

As soon as he said, a large gush of energy hit them from below causing them to stop almost instantly within seconds. The three fell but not hard to the floor only to picked themselves up in after the hit. They landed on what appeared to an open room with three caves. Each were dark and mysterious and the little the area made it only more creepier to look at.

Azelf: Oooh, * moves head* I fell dizzy.

Mesprit: Wow...ooh...I'm surprise I didn't...* gurls spit out of mouth*...never mind.

Azelf: Uxie, you okay?

Uxie:...

Mesprit: Hey Uxie, you there? *looks around* he's...he's missing!

Azelf: Oh Arceus! I think he got pokenapped by...Lucious!

With Azelf and Mesprit worring themselves, Uxie was busy from the walls barfing away from the pain he had.

Uxie: Ugh...I don't think I can take much more of this. I think I'm...*faints*

With the Being of Knowledge now resting, or pass out actually, on the soft sandy floor. He laid there stunned down and unable to realized the fact that he was being lifted in by a clear but visiblly known bubble that literaly had him flying in air and soon...POP! He disappeared with a trace.

_Meanwhile in the other side of the caverns_

Azelf: Oh no! Oh no! This can't be happening. This just can't be.

Mesprit: Apparently it is. But we got no time to stay and worry we've got to find him...somehow.

Azelf: *deep breath* Your right comrade...which one he went to?

That's when Mesprit noticed the three cave entrances which each with a dark path that appeared too dangerous. But, when in Lucious' world, your always inn danger.

Mesprit: W-which? Which one we go to?

Azelf: I don't think it matters. Uxie clearly might of went to either one of them.

Mesprit: Why would he of all...

_She stares at Azelf_

Azelf: Of course.

Mesprit: We have to save him.

Azelf: Right! But which cave entrance we go into?

Mesprit: I don't know. Maybe we'll have to split.

Azelf: Probably, we'll just go for that for at least one of us can find him.

Mesprit: Fine, let's go.

Taking caution and breath, the two pixies both did what they thought was best. The both each went into the caves, Mesprit to the left and Azelf the right, and preceded to rescue their fellow lake gruadian in hopes of returning to their lakes soon to do what they soley loved. As they entered. they both carried the simple mind that nothing bad would happen to friend.

_Hopefully...better be._

_In Lucious' secret room_

Inside what appeared to be a big study room/ science lab, Uxie stood, still asleep, among the bird-like cage that was hanging by a chain. It was made somewhat in sliver and somewhat in gold but. no matter how much of a beauty it looked, it's not a nice place to stay.

Uxie: *wakes up* Uhoo, where...where am I?

Lu: *walking in the room* Wakey wakey sleepy head.

Uxie: * turns head up to see Lu* Wha...YOU?"

Lu: Well of course, the one and only.

Uxie: * bolts to cage bars* Tell me why I'm here!.

Lu: Wait, let the "host" do the presenting. Besides, the show's over for now and I have to keep you until your pixie friends join you.

Uxie: Your letting us go?

Lu: Heck no. All three of you will be in my study until I'm finshed making my " games". Remembered I've capture you * get's closer to the bars* and I'm going to keep you until you burst like the little pixies your are.

Uxie: Your not human.

Lu: I never said I was. Now...until then, you'll...well let's think about tomorrow.

Uxie: Who are you? And...what have you done with Azelf and Mesprit?

As soon as he said that, Lucious let out a grin before flicking his wand revealing not one but two ghostly mirrors that revealed two of the trio trapped as well inside the same known cage Uxie was in.

Uxie:...

Lu: Yes little pixie thing, your "comrades" are there and if you manage to try and escape then I'll making sure my games won't be enjoyable. * Adds vemon to the word enjoyable*.

He took a deep sneer at the being as Uxie merely looked back the same but more fearfully. He couldn't understand how this _human_ was capable of such madness. The brown glare in his eyes were looking steamy and insane...until a flap falls off.

Lu: Oh my...* tries to put skin back on*

Uxie: O.o

Yep, in the midst of his insanity, he manages to lose half his facial skin in broken flaps. Uxie, stilled confused, cock his head at the moment of sole unusualness that occur. After immediately putting back the left side of his skin, he took one last look at the confused gaurdian.

Lu: I...see you again. *leaves out a brown, glass-handled door*

Uxie, with the stilled face, contented to find out the wierdness that just occur.

Uxie: Something not right about Lucious. No blood, no flesh. Their's definately something unusual about him and when I get out I'm going to find out.

Without almost knowing, he suddenly fell alsleep wondering and worrying running through his mind.

**Wow, something isn't right about him. I wonder...**

**Azelf: Are you real?**

**Lu: What! No! But...that guy sure isn't.**

**Mesprit: So...**

**Lu: *interrupts* I ASK THE QUESTIONS!**

**Uxie: Don't worry, I'll find out who he is.**

**Lu: *chuckles nervously* we'll see pixie. REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5: A Luie Twist?

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait guys.**

**Flashback:**_**When we last met our fiendish friend and the pixie pokemon, they were busy falling in doom while Luie prepared for there arrival, specifically, Uxie's arrival. Having been captured while the other two left lost, Uxie finds himself under the mercy of the host locked while his comrades are left in the wind of...well you get the idea.**_

**Azelf: What have you done with Uxie?**

**Lu: You'll figure it out my little friend.**

**Mesprit: Tell us now!**

**Lu: Wow, wait the story will tell...unless you do the line.**

**All: LXTBA doesn't own Pokemon or any other form of it.**

**Lu: So eager huh?**

**Azelf: We will get our friend back.**

**Lu: Whatever you say. Let's start the show.**

_**The Lucious Show: chp 5: A Luie Twist?**_

The next day arrived amongst Shinnoh as many fans were prepared for their beginning in for day two. Lucious, in his wait, got his efforts up in trying to fill an even bigger crowd as his ratings, and his wallet, went up in order to pretain his favorite audience of many.

_(Back at Lu's Study)_

Crew member: Huhh, Mr. Lu we'll be up in five minutes no less.

Lu: Good, give me time to fancy up.

The host laid sitting greatly in what appeared to be a comfy pen seat whilist looking at the mirror getting himself prepare. Uxie, awoken from his presence, looks closely despite unrenowed cage size.

Lu: What are you staring at yellow-head?

Uxie: Tell me...where did you come from?

Lu:...I...come from Shinnoh of course *laughs nervously*

Uxie continued to invisitgate upon his appearance, seeking out anything that would make him unhuman or abnormal in anyway.

Uxie: Tell me this " human", when were you born?

Lu: Why should it matter to you pixie?

Uxie: If you are what you say you are ten you won't have a problem.

Lu: *nervous* Why...should it still matter?

Uxie: Just answer the question and I'll leave you alone.

Lu: Hey! Who's the one imprisoned here? I don't have to answer to you.

Uxie: You seem to have a problem in answering identifiaction.

Lu: *robotically* Profile indenitiy not found.

Uxie: What!

Lu: *coughs* Nothing nothing just...getting rehearsed for myself.

Uxie:...

*sclience*

Lu: Now...if you excuse me you yella headed pixie, I like to go and start my game again. Haha!

Uxie: When I break out of here you'll suffer dearly of the highest order.

Lu: Ohhh! *waves hand mockingly* I already peeing in my pants.

Uxie:..* mean face*.

After what appeared to be another point of awkard sclience, the director came in again in the moment to stop the surpessing closeness.

Director: Ummm...am I interrupting anything?

Lu: No...no your not. *gets up from chair* Now if you'll exuse me I'll be leaving.

Director: Okay, we're about to start anyways.

Uxie could only stare as the sciopath host carry his way along with worker out the door to the stage of the room. Uxie, as soon as he left, continued on trying to use his psyhic powers despite surpressing by Lucious' wand recently. His consent tapping in trying to reach his comrads were surely before they are submitted to another of his so-called " games".

But in the mist of his attempt, he couldn't help but notice the strange known energy he could sense among the background of the study room. Uxie tried to ignore it thinking it was probably from the energy that was keeping his power down. But...this power was somewhat different. Somewhat...real. Uxie look around trying to sense where the power was coming form in the cage but could only find a hint of the energy. But...suddenly there's a growing strength, in a dark-looking door that Uxie was looking at the moment. It seemed scary but somewhat promising. He then began to notice blue lucid light revolving around the passway door. As if a ghost, or a ghost Pokemon, was possessing it with mysterious use. Uxie was drawn to the door, ever so much that he just had to see what's inside. He was still worried of his fellow comrads of legendary being that they were about to, or already, succumbing to the games that their " host" who for the record gave conclusion that he wasn't sure if at all he's real.

Taking his mind to the door, he immediately took his time to try and focus on it. The door grew lighter with ease as his mind took into the door, specifically the knob, and tried to open it. He then notice how his power were going back to normal being that his closed eye were shining in light blue, the same color as the door. Uxie suddenly began to float and he wasn't alone in it cause the whole known books and mirrors and make-up began flying along with it and causing lots of damage. Uxie noticed only little about the objects flying in rotations but yet has noone broke in to see this and to Uxie anyway it didn't matter. The cage more importantly started to fly in the air as well causing it to break in destruction and bars along with it twist and turned resulting in breakage to the open locks and freeing to one of three pixies freedom.

Uxie snapped and took unto his moment of freedom as he escaped of the bars that sealed him. He sewed the way as he wanted to leave and confront the ravage Lucious but it seemed wise to him to see what was on the other side for what was there was the reason for his freedom. From there he decided, he ventured the door with it's known glow and preceded to open it mental task. Thus after a short while as he open the door, the light dimmed and suddenly there appeared a something, no someone and to Uxie knowledge, it was someone he sworn he met before. He appeared in chains and had nothing more than a lunacy suit with buckles in them. Uxie went closer to the human only to asked a troubling question.

Uxie: W...w-ho are you?

Human: I...am Lucious.

Uxie: 0_0

**Wow, how's that for a twist?**

**Mesprit: So...does that mean...*pokes Lu's head experimentally***

*** Azelf and Uxie do the same***

**Lu: STOP THAT!**

**Azelf: But if your not the real Lucious then who are you?**

**Lu: You'll see. * flicks white wand playfully***

**Review!**


	6. Chapter 6: A Luie Twist? pt 2

**A/N: Sorry for the long and quite late wait guys. Can you forgive me?**

**Flashback: **_**When we last saw the chapter, our friends were at an uneasy moment whilst there most wise comrade Uxie was trapped in the clutches of Lu's giant study room (though technically in a birdcage). With their powers restrained by the dark and mysterious power of torturous host Lucious to the amusement of the people watching this…I'll let you figure this out yourself.**_

**Lu: Wow that was a long break.**

**Azelf: Yeah, I still can't believe we would take that much of a break.**

**Mesprit: *takes off sunglasses* Wow, and speaking of which, Lucious if you would please tell us where's Uxie and who you are we can really end this story.**

**Lu: Patience my dear pixie *takes off sunglass* all in due time. *winks***

_**The Lucious Show: chap 6: A Luie Twist? Part 2**_

Unsurprisingly the next arrived as the crew members of the show set-up of the next "episode" that was rumored to be the last one before he *gulps* ends it. What fate the legendaries could end up in was questionable but either way they wanted no part in this finale which kept them on their on their wake.

Azelf: *snores*

Mesprit: *also snores*

Well, a little break couldn't hurt. *a large rock falls*

Large rock: BAM!

Azelf: Wuh, huh?

Mesprit: Ump uhh where…are we…Uxie!

Upon being the first to wake, Mesprit went to its comrade with strong will and woke him with a single yell.

Azelf: Don't even bother.

Mesprit: .Ah…well now since we got that covered, let's find Uxie.

A: Alright but first…where's the portal out of here.

M: I'm not sure. It could be here but hidden somewhere most likely.

A: You're probably right but where.

M: Hmm…could be in one of these caves.

From there the two stood confused as they had enough trouble with two caves now they have to go through one, two, five caves.

A: It keeps getting stupider

M: I agree but have no time to criticize. Let's pick and go.

A: Right!

Motivated by their mission, they set off to find their destination. With only hope at their side they can do such to find their capture friend.

_(Meanwhile, at the study)_

Uxie: You're Lucious! THE Lucious!

Luc: That is right.

Uxie: I can't believe it. I can't I didn't recognize you…well by the fake you but I knew you were familiar.

Luc: You've heard of me?

Uxie: My goodness every Pokémon has spoke of you. How you save the Pokémon-filled ark and how you helped an injured Lucario when it was near death. You're quite the legend as I am.

Luc; *chuckles* I never knew I was being watched and by such favored Pokémon.

Uxie: Yeah, but…why are you in these chains? And if you're the real Lucious who's that fake?

Luc: long story short: I pretty much wanted a clone for an assistant and it kind of got hairy on me.

_Flashback_

_Lucious was busy as he tried to created a clone on a magic-making of his wand. The clone was made but suddenly as it looked upon its creator it went mad and suddenly took the wand and trapped the helpless magician in chains whilst stealing his powers_

_Lu: Looks like you made you biggest mistake ever…fool_

_Real Lu: Why?_

_Lu: Because I hate long schemes and this story is taking too long so…I'm betraying you now._

_Real Lu: Noooo!_

Lu: *still* oooo!

Uxie: Wow, now what does he mean by story?

Lu: You really don't know do you?

Uxie: Not really. What do you mean?

*A knock on the door*

Lu: Someone's coming. You should hide.

Uxie: What about you Lu?

Lu: Don't worry about me. I've got a plan but you figure it soon.

Despite his doubts, Uxie contented and float about his cage which he shocking discover it was back together along with the rest of the once destroyed room near the door.

U: How did…

Lu: I say quiet and don't worry you'll figure it soon.

With that Uxie sat in a defeated manner as he was uncertain of Lu's plan to escape and regain power from the fake who preparing for the "show" which reminded him of his fellow pixie Pokémon whom he almost forgot amongst his thoughts.

U: _Azelf, Mesprit where could they be._

_(Back on the stranded cave area portal)_

Azelf and Mesprit: HATING THIS!

**Wow…and again sorry for the wait and in case you're wondering this just me picking up where I left off you'll have to wait until so for I make the " next" chap. in the story.**

**See ya**

**LuciousX**


	7. Chapter 7: A Luie Twist? pt 3: Final

**A/N: Sorry for the wait! Again**

**Flashback:**_**When we last met our crazed and colorful characters, Uxie was in a tight spot as he found himself in distress over the "plan" that the real Lucious had planned and what the fake, as it seems, have coming for him. Meanwhile, Azelf and Mesprit finally, after almost days of traveling, finally find themselves a portal that may or may not take to there comrad pixie. And now let's go get this over with!**_

**Azelf: The suspend is killing me!**

**Mesprit: Yeah, I don't know if we ever going to finish this.**

**Lu: No no. We will just wait and see.**

**Azelf: But what about our friend?**

**Lu: As stated above, just wait and see. *chuckles***

_**The Lucious Show Chp. 7: A Luie Twist pt. 3**_

After a long and almost harsh wait, Uxie prepare for the worst. The false-faced Lucious made his way into the study that held a certain being of wisdom who of course was not happy to see him. At all.

Lu: You ready for the season finale?

U: No, but I like to your finale? When your dead!

Lu: Woah! Is that anyway to treat a host?

U: You got me locked in a cage and this room is vile of "human" powder. Piss off!

Lu: Hey hey, don't worry little guy as soon as this is over you and your friends is be free to go.

U: I don't believe you. *grunts*

Lu: Oh come on what's not to believe? I got you trapped here, your a legendary Pokemon, and your the wise one at that. I could of done of lot with like use you take over the world or create a magic show in Vegas Town and use you as the bunny.

Uxie: Wouldn't you need...like a Buneary for that?

Lu: Yeah *chuckles* I tried that but... *nods his head right*

Following the direction of his nodded head, Uxie turned right to see a horrific sight. It was a small tombstone all dark and grey with the smoke still manage to come of it. What was worse however was the engraving on the tombstone as it read: HERE LIES FLUFFY. What was worse than that was the fact the body was sitll seen a little but all but it's ear can seen all bony and what not.

U: You sick little...

Lu: Hey, if that thing wanted to be fed then it should done what I told him.

Uxie gasped a little, now he knew he wasn't kidding! This Lucious was not a jerky low-life but he was a sick-twisted monster who malnurished Pokemon who refused to obey him. What was even more wrong was referring to it as a " thing" as if it didn't have a life once. Sick.

U: I promise you when Lu and I escape...

Lu: What was that *shock face*.

U: When I get out * in a deep-like voice*, I'll be sure that your punishment will be greater than you ever imagine.

Lu: Yah! I bet you little...

Suddenly! An interruption.

Manager: Hey Lucious! we up in 10 minutes sharp!

Lu: Well, okay then...be there in a minute.

* turns to Uxie*

Lu: We'll finish this soon.

From there he gave what seemed to a bow and took his leaving. There Uxie once again stood alone in the cage that held too long that it started to make Uxie uncomfortabe and for the first time...weak. However, What of Azelf and Mesprit? Did they make it? Let's see.

_( In the outside of the studio)_

It seemed like what appeared to be a peaceful area of green gass hill where nothing will happen...only until a certain portal arrives. Big and white, the circle broke the atmosphere and made what could simply be a white cloud in the sky from afar. But poking through was something to see.

* Popping out the portal*

Azelf: Ow, I hate doing that.

Mesprit: * falls on top of him*

Azelf: I hate that too.

Mesprit: Hey, * floats up* will you focus on the big picture here?

Azelf: Hey *floats as well* will you focus on not landing on me all the time? With your butt!

Mesprit: Now listen here...wait...are we...levitating?

Azelf: *notices* Ha ha, hey we are!

Mesprit: That must mean * glow yellow eyes* we got our powers back.

Rejoice that they regain the power that made them Legendary Pokemon, they begain to fly high into the sky with radiant colors among themselves until...

Mesprit: OH MY GOSH! We forgot Uxie!

Azelf: Oh man this is never a party without him.

Mesprit: I know but...where could he be.

The two looked around hoping to find their lost friend in the distance amongst the hills they were in.

_(In Superfriends' Narrator's voice) Meanwhile in Lucious' study_

Uxie: Believe me Lu, ( if that is you) You won't get away with this.

Lu: Hah! You wish but hey...we can't always be Jirachi you know.

Uxie: *grunts*

With that, Lu left his leaving, specifically, a patch of skin from his left arm.

Uxie: You left your um skin behind.

Lu: *grabs it quickly and puts it back on his arm* You didn't see that.

Uxie: My eyes are always close. I glad I didn't have to.

Lu: Smartass.

Uxie: *snickers*

Lu carried on with nothing more than mere arronganace to back what little was left of him. Though fortunately he didn't think of checking around or noticing near-perfected room he had. Though, he maybe just use to it because of magic stick. Magic.

Uxie: LUCIOUS!

He screamed his name without caring with someone else were to hear but luckily he heard a friendly sound in response to his call.

Real Lu: I'm here. *opens secret door* Is he gone?

Uxie: Yeah, he gone.

Real Lu: Good, but...we can't do this plan without your friends.

Uxie: You mean...Azelf and Mesprit! I can't believe I almost forgot them.

Lu: Don't worry...I call for them

Uxie: Right.

Lu: First...you break of your cage and of mine.

U: But how? Fake Lu supressed us of doing anything.

Lu: Alone maybe. But together we can't break it.

Both Uxie and Lu, with there magic and psyhic, forcibily put their minds unto breaking their chains with every surpressed force they had. Not only did almost work but it least broke off Uxie's cage. Apparently for Lu, it still didn't budge.

U: Why won't your's break?

Lu: My clone's magic...it's too powerful when matched with the wand itself. Which apparently what got me here in the first place.

U: We need Azelf and Mesprit.

Lu: Right. You go and get them and then we'll get the plan started.

Uxie waited as he climbed into the sky with little force hoping not to be of sense. Fake Lu has been on him and won't be quite happily to see him gone but that didn;t matter to him. All he needed was his friends?

**Tell me what you think!**

**Uxie: Am I ever getting out of this.**

**Lu: Not unless you got the idea of a next chap. ready now do you?**

**U: ...**

**Lu: Ha! Didn't think so? Review!**

**LuciousX**


End file.
